1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to assembly apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for pressing one component into another component where there is a tight fit between the two components.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are many instances wherein it is necessary to telescopically insert one component into another component. This operation can be done by hand, but where there is a tight fit between these two components in the assembled condition, hand operation is both tedious and costly. Operations of this type, when carried out by hand, also cause excessive and early fatigue for the operator and therefore increases the likelihood of industrial accidents. It will be evident that if means were provided for replacing the hand operation by an automatic device, assembly costs can be drastically reduced and efficiency can be greatly increased.